


The High School Student and the Former Pharaoh: Lizzie McGuire/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Fanart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Lizzie McGuire Misc./Crossovers [10]
Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e11 Bad Girl McGuire, Episode: s02e18 Party Over Here, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, High School, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Stranger (Music Video), Invitations, Junior High, Middle School, Multiple Pairings, Party, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Season/Series 02, Snakes, Song: I Wanna Be Bad, Song: Stranger, Symbolism, Yu-Gi-Oh Pairings Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: What happens when the worlds of Lizzie McGuire and Yu-Gi-Oh collide..? You never know.Alternate Universe, different pairings..





	1. My Beautiful Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Terri Minsky (also a genius) owns Lizzie McGuire. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

AU. Yami sees Lizzie dancing while she’s dressed as a harem girl, and he takes a liking to her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Love in a Picture Frame

Yami admires the photo of Lizzie..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. I Wanna Be Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song I Wanna Be Bad by Willa Ford and the Season 1 episode **Bad Girl McGuire**..

Lizzie meets Seto Kaiba — who senses her desire to give walking on the proverbial wild side another try..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Kate Sanders Vs Seto Kaiba

It’s a battle between Kate Sanders and Seto Kaiba; who will win in the end..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Kaiba and Lizzie

AU. Lizzie gets some much needed help from Kaiba — which is made all the more difficult for her when she discovers she likes him as more than a friend.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. Yami, Amy Sanders and the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Season 2 episode **Party Over Here**..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, today is my birthday.. :)

AU. Inspired by the Season 2 episode **Party Over Here**. Kate’s cousin Amy gets the shock of her life when she meets none other than Yami Yugi.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. The Pharaoh and the Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Season 1 episode **Bad Girl McGuire**..

AU. The bad girl-slash-rebel of Hillridge Junior High, Angel Lieberman, gets quite the lesson from none other than the Pharaoh, Yami Yugi himself.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	8. The Lure of the Cobra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie, Kaiba and the cobra..

AU. Lizzie learns what the “lure of the cobra” means when it comes to Seto Kaiba..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	9. The Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami, Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Ethan, Larry and a Halloween party..

AU. Yami invites Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo to his Halloween party (which he says is “invitation only” — meaning that those without an invitation will not get in). He also invites Ethan Craft and Larry Tudgeman as well, much to Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo’s surprise. When Yami greets them at the door, they’re surprised at seeing Yami dressed as an Egyptian Pharaoh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	10. A Friendly Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Yami, Lawrence “Larry” Tudgeman and a friendly competition that puzzles not only Lizzie, but also Miranda and Gordo..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami and Larry engage in a friendly competition (of sorts), and their friendship grows stronger.

AU. Yami, Lawrence “Larry” Tudgeman and a friendly competition they engage in that puzzles not only Lizzie, but also Miranda and Gordo.

Gordo finally asks Yami the question that has been nagging at him, Miranda and Lizzie for almost a long time — namely, why Yami refers to Larry as “Lawrence” instead of “Larry” or “Tudgeman” the way almost everyone else does at Hillridge High School. Larry steps in and saves Yami the trouble by explaining that “Lawrence” is his given name, and that he’s been called “Larry” or “Tudgeman” all his life by both himself (Larry) and others (Tudgeman).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
